Theater of the Multiverse
by Madko Ota Sanchez
Summary: I couldn't help myself. I really like writing Jaune and giving him a harem so I wanted to try my hand at thiiIIIIIIIIIII... (Portal under feet closes.)
1. Prologue

"-uck FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKFUCK FUCK!" *Crash*

"Ow. Again with the portals?"

The voice belonged to that of a Teenager like being. He wore a labcoat, black shirt, jeans, dress boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves. On his fingers were metal bands that were connected to chain of indefinite Length.

Atop his head was a shaggy mop of brown semi curly hair that would be a bitch to brush. His eyes where blue and had black Sclera. His look was finished with a pair of oval Glasses.

"That asshole. Oh well." He said before snapping his fingers. Instantly the room is of a Movie Theater showing room. Various seats where slowly climbing up that there were two screens instead of one.

"Alright that should be enough. Now for the guests." The entity says before snapping his fingers.

(Meanwhile)

"I'm just saying, big boobs don't mean better girls. More just pain than anything." Jaune says to his guy freind Ren.

"Was that the reason you pined after Weiss?" Cardin asks. They were sitting at a table while the girls were out.

"No. I honestly saw someone thats in need of something to make them happy. I as an Arc saw that and took up action." Jaune explains.

"Wow, you are really into the whole honor schtik arent you?" Sky asks.

"Hey, its how I was raised. Anyway, imma go take a shit and study. Later." Jaune says before throwing his tray away.

"Seey-" noone finished because in a flash of light they were all gone.

(Elsewhere)

"So Ruby, having fun?" Yang asks while trying on a dress.

"No. I just don't get why girls like to go shopping. And no Coco i will not let go of my Hood." Ruby says. Coco was busy trying to convince her to ditch her cloak for something that may clash with it.

"Just agree already Ruby. Its futile." Velvet says. She was speaking with the other girls.

"NEVAH!" Ruby yells. Though before Coco could Argue more a flash of light is seen and everyone is gone.

(Back in the Multiversal Theater)

"Three, Two, One." Madko says as everyone he summoned where dropped into various seats and are now wearing more comfortable clothing and each of their weapons floating in the air. Along with floating metal cut out emblems to symbolize their semblances.

"Hello!" Madko says.

"Where are we." Weiss says. She was being calmed by an unknown force.

"Well right now you are in my realm. Where i am god. But why you're here? Simple. Has anyone heard of the Multiverse?" Madko says as the Jojo's To be continued meme plays. Leaving a shot of Mafko smirking at the camera.


	2. Segway

"The multiverse?" Ruby asks.

"Yes miss Rose. And to help you ease into the idea, a world i created is currently exploring the idea along with a few set rules and facts. It has someone of my own creation so sadly Arc isn't joining yet." Madko says.

**"So you will be a part of our team?"**

**"Ye." I say. I was in a meditative position.**

**"And you got this uncanny and Broken Ability called the gamer that anyone can get just for someones sick amusement."**

**"Well thats basically it. Yeah."**

**"And you also got the abilities of two game characters that are real in another universe?"**

**"Yep. The multiverse is real after all."**

**"Yeah. BULLSHIT!" Weiss yells.**

"Damn Weiss. Didn't think you had it in you." Yang commented.

"Only when they spout bullshit." Weiss whispers.

**"Not bullshit. Because i have evidence as well." I say whilst pulling out my phone playing ep 1-4 of RWBY.**

**Needless to say everyone is shocked.**

So was the audience.

**"I have a theory why this world is actually existing too." I say.**

This brings them to lean closer.

**"Say you have a small flame. This is a concept or storyline that is in some sort of medium be it games, literature, or shows."**

**"As people see this flame it grows brighter and bigger despite the good and bad criticisms. That flame will snuff out and a new universe based on the original story will be born. Though as people nowadays create fanart, AU's, fanfiction, and Rule 34 art. They become various possibilities that exist once then snuff out just as quickly. Though there are exceptions."**

"What's Rule34?" Ruby asks. "Its something you don't need to know sis."

**"If its an ongoing comic the universe will stay, fanfiction as well. If its Rule 34. It dies just a quickly as it forms. Being a one off thing. But if its a concept. It may become separate." I say.**

**"Whats Rule 34?" Ruby asks.**

**Yang tries to stop me but considering I am holding her down with the hands i continue.**

"NO!" Yang says but the screen continues.

**"If it exists. There will be porn of it. No exceptions." I say before tightening my grip on Yang.**

**"But what ab-" Ruby tries to ask.**

**"NO EXCEPTIONS!" I yell.**

**Weiss sadly asks, "So, any scenario?"**

**"Yep. And depraved, fucked up, insane scenario is a thing in the world of Rule 34. And that is at your current age with no taboos. If you were to question for a no holds barred existimate. Not even satan will want to torture your soul for you dont have one anymore." I state.**

**"But whats porn?" Ruby oh so innocently asks.**

**"Glorified mating. Thats literally it." I say.**

"Eh?" Yang asks.

**"Wait. Why would people like Mating?" Ruby asks.**

**"Because the world is full of filthy sinners Ruby. Sex feels good and people like certain aspects of it creating very weird shit in the world. If its a part or function of the body, is been so overly sexualized that it would be freaky if it wasn't a fetish. God the internet is weird." I say.**

**Whilst that was happening I braided Yang's hair into a french braid cuz why not.**

"That bastard!" Yang yells.

**"Why would you ruin her innocence! Why!" Yang yells.**

**"More like saved it. If you shelter her from the concept of sex for so much she will become so sexually confused and frustrated that if some guy or girl accidently Kisses her then she may try to Rape them, rape others, be constantly horny, have no sense of shame and may publicly masturbate, and if its very bad. Become a yandere and start putting her fluids into baked goods for the one that accidently kissed her in the first place. And it doesn't stop at that. She would try to explore this thing with her own family without shame and be in an insatiable lust for sex. So don't try that bullshit with protecting the innocence. Because it will bite you in the ass both metaphorically, and even literally." I warn.**

Needless to say everyone is shocked that could happen.

**I let Yang go as she gets a much needed reality check.**

**"I'm lucky to have my virginity intact after going through that hell with one girl who Thankfully got some much needed help. Don't let Ruby be the next Anna Yang." I add. I recall my magic and stand up.**

**"So, i'm gonna be back soon after i let this sink in. I'll be glad to help you through the same crisis i Went through multiple times. I gotta take a tour anyway." I say before leaving.**

**"They'll be fine." I say.**

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Blake yells.


	3. The bitch suffers

**Okay... I.**** Cannot.**** Explain.**** How much.**** I am Happy.**** You know that bitch that called CPS?**** She is homeless and called Mom.**** She actually did.**** Oh how do i love karma.**** I can just feel her suffering from the phone. But oh god it hurts to not start berating her just to watch her cry her heart out.**** Let this be a lesson.**** Karma is a Fickle bitch and Hell will hath no Fury like a Sanchez Scorned.**** Even if She pleads me I will Gleefully knock her teeth in and tear her arm off to beat her to death with it. And maybe this is reopened wounds talking but i am eternally grateful she got what's coming for her. But if she tries begging me to help her. Then i would just let a Bus run her over and smile.**** I may have been a vulgar pacifist my whole life but she is gonna be the first to be beaten to a pulp.**** Yeah...**

"Don't you just love karma?"


	4. Wamboi

(**So heads up. I will be mainly going with youtube videos as they are easy to write. So please watch the original video with this if you need to and please support the original. But some dark chapters will be added. If you have Suggestions please fire away.**)

"So, for the first Actual veiwing we'll be watching a top Ten list where Jaune is the host. Then another one but Jaune temporarily switches places with the Cardin of that universe where Cardin is dating Sage from SSSN and Jaune is Dating Ruby when he switches places. Then a final one including him, Cardin, and Ren." Madko says before the screen turns on.

Ruby of course blushes for obvious reasons.

It shows Jaune as an animated Golden Chandelur with a flaming head And limbs.

**"Howdy** **doody everyone! Jaunebu here! Now, I've been playing a funny little game you might know as Undertale."**

"WAIT! THAT AMAZING GAME EXISTS AS WELL!?" Ruby yells in excitement.

Everyone is weirded out.

"Hey! Don't dis that amazing game." Madko and Yang say.

**"****Good gods, this game is amazing! Possibly one of the best games i've played this year."**

**"The combat system is interesting. The Characters are fun. The story is absolutely mindblowing!"**

**Nyeh heh heh begins the play in the distance.**

"Nice music." Ren comments.

**"Definitely one of the more memorable parts of it it, has to be the... The... Wait, what's going on?"**

"I'd like to know as well." Ren asks.

**"_Hello eve-ry-one, welcome to the best top 10 Under-tale Bosses Pre-sented here to you-u-u!_****" Ren sang as his head acts as a dot on a couple words being sang.**

**"Ren?" Jaune asks while confused.**

Everyone began laughing at Ren much to his Chagrin.

**"_With the help of RenBoy, Its SURE TO BE the Best Coundown you'll ever see, Jaunebu do!_" Ren sings.**

**"Ren!" Jaune calls.**

**"****_With spaghetti and- _wh-what?" Ren finally asks. He is seen as Pit from Kid Icarus.**

Everyone is annoyed that amazing singing was stopped.

**"What the hell are you doing?" Jaune asks.**

**"Giving a musical Introduction to this video. Obviously." Ren states.**

**"Nora put you up to this didn't she." Jaune deadpans.**

**"Yes she did." Ren states. **

Nora blushes as everyone smirks.

**"Anyway she wanted me to collab. And this'll be great to start a countdown trend." Ren adds.**

**"Really?" Jaune asks.**

**"And i do have an epic voice." The camera pans into Ren's unchanging face.**

**"And i feel like using it to talk about Undertale Bosses." Ren's voice deepened at that. "So lets talk about them!" He shifts moods at that.**

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at that.

**"Alright alright then. But lets get the rules out of the way first." Jaune relents.**

"Always gotta have rules in these. Adds actual structure." Madko adds.

**"Firstly the title says Undertale Bosses and Minibosses. So thats means anything that the Wiki considers a boss or miniboss is counted. Simple." Jaune says.**

**"Next we should mention that these aren't the best objectively, just the ones we liked the most."**

**"Even though we're talking about ten we really just love them all. So sorry if someone's favorite got left out." Ren adds.**

"You can't win them all sadly." Jaune states.

**"Now with that let's-"**

**"Wait Ren."**

**"What?"**

**"Ren."**

**"What?"**

**"Ren."**

**"What?"**

**"Ren."**

**"What?"**

**"Ren."**

**"WHAT!" Ren shouts.**

**"I gotta go get something." Jaune blushes. **

"Ten bucks says its a costume." Yang bets.

"Thats a fools bet." Weiss replies.

**"You really gotta stretch this segment out Jaune?" Ren facepalms.**

**"Don't worry. I have something specifically for this list." Jaune replies. **

**"Aright then."**

**"Cool, i'll be right back uh, keep the veiwers entertained or, something." Jaune asks.**

Everyone was shocked by the fourth wall break needless to say.

**"Uh, hey. How, about that Airline food?" In response a shit emoji iis thrown in his face.**

Everyone began laughing at that.

"Horrible ice breaker." Yang comments.

**"Yeah. Ahem. Before this list starts we wanna state that this list will be full of spoilers so if you haven't played Undertale i Highly recommend you play the game." Ren ****asks. The camera then zooms in as the music plays some threatening music.**

**"Lest you want to get bitchslapped by a man with a sexy voice." He threatens making the veiwers jump at that. "This is NO IDLE THREA-"**

_Play Dogsong_

**Jaune comes in now a Skeleton of Lesser dog and wearing armor whilst holding a sheild and bone.**

Everyone does a what the fuck face.

**"What is that?" Ren asks for everyone.**

**"Its my Undertale Avatar! Made by Madko Ota Sanchez." Jaune replies. **

Madko smirks at the camera.

**"Looks, cool! Can I have something to wear?" Ren asks.**** "Uh, sure." Jaune says.**** In a puff of smoke Flowey is on Ren's head. The camera zooms in as Ren in his deepened voice states, "I'm beautiful."**

**"And with that out of the way, lets begin at number Ten." Jaune begins.**

**A simple 10 is shown for a few seconds.**

**"Fittingly enough, our first boss fight is also the first Boss fight in the game as well." Jaune begins.**

**10\. Toriel**

**"Yep. We got ourselves the Goat mom." Jaune states.**

"Alright! Goat momma for the win!" Jaune shouts.

**"So fun fact, despite Toriel having the appearance of a Goat, her design might have been inspired by the Dragon from the Neverending Story." Ren states.**

"I can see why." Cardin states.

**"****So She's Dragon mom then?" Jaune questions.**

**"Nah, stick with Goat Mom. Sounds better." Ren says.**** "Okay then."**

**"Well the fight with ****Goat mom is a pretty standard one. Its definitely harder then the ones who you've fought before but definitely not harder by any means." Jaune states.**

**"Basically you just gotta dodge a buncha Fireballs." Jaune states.**

**"Infact you can't even lose this fight unless you actively try to as Toriel will miss her attacks on purpose if your health gets too low."**

**Ren continues.**

**"What makes the fight so amazing though is how the fight sets the rest of the Game depending on what route your on. There is a bunch of Different Outcomes. And each one is more powerful than the last." Ren says.**

"Aint that the truth." Blake says whilst remembering the game.

**"You can spare her and have a tearful goodbye. Or you can kill her in a neutral Run which she also suprisingly accepts." Ren finishes.**

**"Alternatively though if you kill her whilst she sparing you or in a genocide run, it will evoke the hatred for you rightfully deserve because you are a Terrible Terrible Person." Jaune states. The camera would zoom in on his dissapointed face to cement the point in.**

"Hey thats the same face i use for my little sisters." Jaune adds.

**"But what really drives it home is the encounter with Flowey afterwards. Where he will comment on the progress you made up to this point." Ren states.**

**"He especially comments on the Toriel fight and this includes if you spared or killed her. Then going back to try a different outcome." Ren adds in.**

**"Now we know this isn't exactly a part of the fight but it really adds a ton of weight to your actions. It makes the Toriel Fight feel like a pinnacle of the game even though it's still a little early on." Jaune states.**

**"While i never could get these lines when i saw them, my jaw nearly hit the damned floor when I found out these were a thing." Jaune states.**

**"Yes and Speaking of which. Jaunbu." The flowey hat becomes Ren's face as he starts a bit.**

**"Whoah!/**Whoah!**" Jaune exclaims./**Everyone exclaims.

**"I know what you did Jaunebu."**

**"What?" Jaune asks.**

**"I know what you did to Toriel Jaunebu." Ren states.**

**"I put her in my top ten list?" Jaune asks.**

**The camera backdrop darkens as it zooms in on Ren.**

**"Yeah thats true. Good choice by the way." Ren states whilst back to normal.**

**"Thaaaaanks." Jaune states while his avatar slowly slides away.**

**9\. Muffet.**

**"Now Spider mom might not be as good of a mom as Goat mom, but her boss fight is still a little better." Jaune begins.**

**"You first meet her at-"**

**"Okay this is stupid let me do this." Ren facepalms.**

**"Well okay then you dick. Go ahead." Jaune says.**

**"So fun fact, despite having the appearence of a spider her design might be inspired by the dogtopus from the movie Tentaclelino." Ren bullshits.**

**"That's completely wrong! You made that all up!"**

**"Yes i did." Ren says.**

Everyone begins laughing again.

**"For fucks sake Renboy do an actual intro for once." Jaune demands.**

**"Okay, all joking aside. Muffet is one of the later boss fights in the game. At the start of the boss fight she turns your soul purple, forcing you to move on three lines rather then the freemoving red soul that you usually have." Ren relents.**

**"She then starts to fight you with Spiders and bake sale related Items like donuts, Crosciants, and a GIANT SOUL EATING MUFFIN." Ren states.**

**"Similar to how she takes your money in the game, you can bargain with her to lower her attacks or lower the damage." Jaune states. "But really that doesn't help in the long run."**

**"Yeah you can struggle a few times to get a discount but it'll eat up your money fast if you do it too consistently. Your best hope is to survive the fight in the long run. Which may be difficult but still pretty fun." Jaune states.****"I agree. You know Jaunebu, this fight is pretty clever but why Number 9?"** **Ren asks. **

**"Because of the Spider bake sale Items in the ruins. If you didn't know beforehand and went through the fight blind. Then it has some structure but it quickly dies off if you go at it again considering you can skip it entirely by buying the bake sale items." Jaune states.**

**"Hmm, you have a point. You've bested me for Now Jaunbu." The camera zooms in on Renboy's unchanging face. A sentence making a jab at it as he laughs.**

"You're such a Drama Queen Ren." Pyrrha said through giggles.

**"The next entry on our list, is Jaunbu."**

**DUN NUN!**

Jaune drew his blade at Ren.

"Them's fighting words Renboy." Jaune states suprisingly states seriously.

"Hey! It was the me in the screen! Not me here!" Ren stammers out.

Needless to say everyome was scared now.

(Imma stop now because i am getting really tired now)


	5. SMG4 Pt 1

"Now jaune. I'm gonna untie you now. If you try to murder someone again for such a stupid reason i will Beat you with a Bat. And just for incentive..." Madko says before snapping his fingers.

Instantly Jaune is experiencing extreme blunt force trauma for five seconds.

"I don't want to do that but i will. I am Sadistic to my enemies." Madko says.

"Now, lets continue this." Madko say before resuming the video.

"**Hey! Take that back Fuckboy!" Jaune shouts. **

"**Its Renboy." "I hate you." "Love you too bitch." Ren says. **

"**Okay enough fucking around. The actual mad dummy we're talking about is the mini boss you encounter in dump in Waterfall." Jaune starts. **

"**Like Muffet he comes right the fuck Outa Nowhere and chastises you for something you may or may not have done. Unlike her however you can't really skip him if you're going for a Pacifist route." Jaunbu continues. **

"**Luckily the fight is still brilliant. He doesnt actually alter your soul or anything. But while you dodge attacks you also gotta make them hit him instead." Ren continues.**

"**While not as creative as the Muffet fight it gets points in the Comedy Factor." He adds. **

"It's true. I had to step away to laugh at the ubsurdity." Ruby said.

"**Every time you hit him he gets madder. To the point where he Fires his minions, hires Robots, fires them, and throws a knife at you." Jaunbu states trying not to giggle. **

"Yeah not the best plan for ya huh bud?" Madko snarks.

"**As a plus this fight isn't really dictated by whether or not you can kill him. He just keeps his turn up in an effort to trap you but napstablook just ends the fight on complete accident." Ren states. **

**The camera shifts to a close up of his face. "But. One question remains." It goes back to normal. **

"**Is he a good mom? What say you Jaunbu?" "I still hate you." Jaunbu deadpans. **

"Alright imma have to end it here. Because i don't wanna spoil it too much. But i will play another video of the comesy genre to lighten up the room." Madko says. He snaps his fingers and now the screen plays a blue cap being shown.

**The scenes opens up onto Fishy Boopkins announcing something.**"Who is he?" Cardin asks.

"He is a character that may appear later but this is just a gag. You'll see why." Madko explains

**"Hey guys! Boopkins here! And I'm here to tell you about my Limited edition Merch on the SMG4 merch store! It features me as a badge, the Ren badge, and the Smg4 Versus shirt!" He says. **

"Quick reminder. I take SMG4's place because i was payed to." Madko adds.

**"Thats right SMG4 fans! Its only 20% percent off and you can get all of this for 39.99." Ren says.**

"I can't unsee it now. He is a salesman." Jaune jabs.

"Oh hah hah Dummy." Ren jabs back.

Madko growls. This shuts them up.

**"Wha? Who the heck are you? I thought this was my bundle." Boopkins asks.****"Because Boopkins," Ren begins. "I am you!" He expertly copies Bookins voice. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ren laughs in his Boopkin voice at this.**

Ren laughs as well. Even Nora.

**A blue cap is seen before a zoom in on beacon academy is seen.**

**Madko is busy writing shit while singing something completely retarded.**

**He smiles until a distant yell sounds out. "Da f*" he turns to the door.****He just shrugs and continues.**

**"Ha ha ha haa OOH MY ASS!"**

**Madko Scowls. But continues.**

**Crash* "Ma Peenis!"**

Cue chuckles.

**He gains a tick mark and slams the door open. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" He says.** **"What the hell is going on here?" He asks.**

**Cut to Ruby watching Jaune yelling something whilst running backwards.**

**"I told Jaune it was impossible to run backwards all day. And he took it as a challenge."**

"I can totally see you guys doing that." Weiss says.

"He- yeah i would." Jaune relents.

**"Challenges eh?" Madko inquires. Jaune runs past them. "They say i run faster than light itself." He says before crashing through the door. Again...**

"What does he mean again?" Jaune asks.

"Everyone in this universe a Fucking idiots because this universe is home to various brain rotting memes." Madko bluntly states.

"Wow. Rood." Blake states. "Oh shut up."

**"Should we do something?" Ruby asks.**

**"Yeah... CHALLENGE VIDEO TIME!" Madko yells while doing a retarded dance.**

"See. Even i'm a fucking retard." Madko says. 'Christ i hate being cursed with cynicism.'

**"Challenges?" Ruby asks. "BRING IT ON!"**

**Challenge: Can Jaune run vackwards all day?**

**Cut to Jaune running backwards into-**

"AAAAH!" Madko schreeches when Shaggy looks at him. He jumps back and digs his fingers into the farthest corner of the wall creating trenches where his fingers crushed the walls. Shaggy smirks and Slaps Goku.

"The fuck was that!" "ULTRA INSTICT SHAGGY! YOU DO NOT FUCK WITH HIM! AT ONLY ONE PERCENT OF HIS POWER HE SLAUGHTERED MILLIONS OF FELLOW WRITERS AND GODS WITH ONE FUCKING FLICK!" Madko yells.

Everyone was shocked to say the least.

**"Like fuck you Goku!" Shaggy says.**

**Jaune runs over them like it was nothing.**

**"Yeah****! I'm destroying this challenge!" Jaune declares. He also runs over a bunch of other twats. **

**A random child is on a swing now. "I have crippling Depression." He says in a cheery voice.**

**"Mooove!" "Aaaaaagh!" Jaune just crashes through launching him away. **

"What the hell man!" Jaune yells at himself.

**The child is seen flying until the guage in the corner of the screen stops when he hits the billboard.**

**"A NEW RECORD!" Someone yells. **

"Oh sweet Monty Oum!" Nora gasped out between laughs. Next to her, Ren was watching the entire thing with mounting intrigue and horror.

**"Haha! This is Jaune's fast-as-fuck express!"**

"I'm using that," both Yang and Nora said, leading to a staredown.

Madko growls and this time Cthulu was behind him.

This shuts them up.

**Meanwhile, at a hospital…**

**"I-i am-a so sorry," the doctor apologized, handing his irate patient Junior his diagnosis on paper.**

**"Nooo," he complained. "Lumpy-Penis-Syndrome, are you kidding me?"**

"Lumpy what now?!" The heiress was incensed. What kind of special brand of insanity was this…dimension, for it could only be one such case regarding the circumstances, if such a disease existed?

The men present wished to never ever either have or see a case of "Lumpy-Penis-Syndrome".

Yang was in absolute hysterics, because hey, it was Junior!

"Oh, that reminds me. I gotta give out vaccines for that boy infected with the lumpy penis syndrome. I just hope his parents will listen this time." Madko states.

**In comes Jaune, breaking through the wall seamlessly and somehow, someway, ripping the bartender's lower body clean off.**

**Hei Xiong was left a torso, inconspicuously levitating above the ground. He looked down on himself.****His spirits lifted immediately. "Alright, I'm cured!"**

Weiss was hyperventilating at the insanity she beheld as Yang was laughing herself sick. Ruby was a giggling mess as well and Coco just sat back and enjoyed the chaos without thinking too much.

It was better for her mental health, anyway.

Madko then states this. "Try not to overthink things from this universe. I did and lost 7000 years of my life from self induced sanity trying to study the universe."

**The rampage continued, with a policeman standing in front of a variety of exploding buildings.**

**Only far too late he had noticed the blonde young man as he ran backwards past him, right over a street.**

**"JAYWALKING!" the officer yelled as the street behind him was on fire.**

"Vale steht in Flammen, du Arschloch, und das ist es was dich aufregt?!" Weiss screeched in Mantle.

Everyone turned to look at her, shivering and teetering near a nervous breakdown from all this.

Madko decides to translate: "Vale is on fire, you asshole! And that what excites you?!" All while mimicking her voice. He ups the calming pheromones just in case.

**Jaune was jubilating, not paying the police any mind.**

**Madko, still recording, was somewhat rattled at this entire showcasing of destructive potential. He turned to the camera lens.**

**"Uhh...hehe. Let's come back to Jaune later."**

"Yes,please," the heiress begged, having enough of this already.

**Challenge 2: Is it possible for Neptune to be good at a spor****t? **

**Neptune seemed rather down at the prospect. "Sports? Aww man...I'm not the type to sweat during extensive physical activities."**

Everyone turned to regard the playboy.

"Hey, I am not like that!" he defended himself.

"Well considering many of your counterparts are cowardly cheating manwhores its hard to tell." Madko burns.

Neptune just sulks.

**"Well too bad!" Madko yelled at him. "'Cause the football team already volunteered!"**

**"Oh no."**

**And with that, Nep was thrown into a stadium, with a helmet on his head and the football next to him. Making a fart noise when it lands.**

**He was not prepared.**

**The players charged him immediately, bowling him over and carrying the ball off as Nep was left wheezing on the ground.**

Weiss could be saying that she felt no satisfaction at seeing her ex run over.

She would be lying though.

**Next he had to play soccer.**

**"Wait, wasn't boxing scheduled first?" the aquaphobe inquired.**

**Madko answered, swift as the wind: "We skipped it! Yang assured us that you suck at it!"**

The fiery blonde nodded along, causing Nep to sulk a little with Sun snickering.

**Neptune grumbled, but got ready to kick the ball, only to mess up the form and punt it against the goalpost.**

**The ball hammered right into the face of Peter Port, who had been passing by.**

**"My spine is in my brain!" he proclaimed, muffled by the ball.**

"Good Oum, Nep!" Sun was mortified. "I get that he is a boring teacher, but Port didn't deserve that!"

"I know that myself!" Neptune was in shock, as was the rest of everyone present. Save for Nora who was giggling at the casual statement**.**

**The blue haired teen was horrified, and rightfully so. "Maybe I should be more gentle," he said to himself as he lightly kicked the next ball away.**

**The little sphere rolled onto the street, seemingly harmless, only for a car to rocket over it, managing toslip, causing the driver to exclaim "Holy shitu!" as the vehicle _La_ _Cucaracha'd_ over the street and exploded spectacularly.**

**"That-sa Spicy meat-a-ball!" yelled Jaune as he ran by the spectacle, leaving a horrified Neptune behind.**

**[Failed]**

**_part 1 done. Onto part 2._**

**_Before you do though. Please head to the Ask Us fic. I really wanna start that now._**


	6. SMG4 Pt 2

**Before i continue. No i did not plaigarize i wrote in the scenes. Myself. I didn't even know about Aravas until now. But hey. If it gives him attention the go ahead. I don't mind. But i did find it weird i got the Neptune segment and maybe a bit of Jaune's done exactly like his. So Aravas, i'm sorry. But now. On with the show**.

Madko chuckles as the others berate Neptune. He claps his hands and the screen continues.

**Challenge: is it possible for Ruby to Cross a lake?**.

"Of course i can!" Ruby states. "Remember last time you tried that? You set the lake on fire!" Yang argues.

"WHAT!" Jaune asks.

**"How is that a challenge?" Ruby asks**.

**She turns to see Russel and Cardin diving into the water. Only to run out having caught on fire**.

Cardin yells out, "THAT IS NOT HOW SCIENCE WORKS!"

**"Nevermind." She squeaks.**

**She looks around seeing Oobleck rowing Port on the lake somehow fine and some living sponge driving some boat.**

**She looks around and sees that a Jet ski was floating by a dock. She pops into view saying, "How convenient." With the biggest Puppy doggo eyes the audience has seen. **

"Holy shit that's adorable as fuck." Jaune remarks.

**Instantly**** she was off onto the lake, enjoying the breeze. "This challenge is Easy!" Ruby declares. **

"Yeah!" Ruby shouts.

**Then the sharks appeared. **

**Two Grimm sharks made their presence known as they approached the scythe wielder. While that was happening she swore she heard sounds as if they were two men imitating a chainsaw revving.**

Everyone was confused and started to wonder what kind of drugs did the creator take.

**That was not the weird part though.**

**The weird part was approaching as Ruby took out a sidearm, aiming it a one of the sharks.**

**"That's a killshot!" it yelled out, eyes bulging as it was shot in the face, crying out in pain.**

"They can speak?" Everyone asked.

**"Please don't hurt me," the other pleaded right before it was shot away as well.**

"That's what you get bitch!" Yang says. "Swear!" Ruby yells.

**Ruby decided to do a cocky gun spin until the first Grimm Shark rammed the jetski right from below, sending her flying upwards, little later descending right onto the shark with it's maw open. The reaper landed, legs spreading right at the edges of the shark's mouth.**

Yang was holding her little sister in a vice grip. "Too close, way too close!" She ignored the cries of her sister to let her go. Jaune joined in too. Mostly on big brotherly instinct.

**"Get in mah bellah," it screamed impatiently. Ruby, however, had a different idea and grabbed out a new Rocket launcher she had and pointed it down the Sharks throat.**

**"WHAT," was the shark's reaction.**

This got a laugh from Sun. He loved these bug-eyed expressions. Cardin and his gang joined in too. Jaune as well.

**"Hasta la vista, Biotch!" quoted Ruby as she shot and exploded the shark and sending her flying again, landing point blank onto her jetski.**

"RUBY!" Yang berates. Ruby just cowers in her seat in shame and Jaune pats her head.

**"Hooray!" She yells. Her celebration was cut short by a large fish coming up and swallowing her whole.**

**She was spit out onto the shore only seconds later.**

**[Failed]**

"NOOOOOOO! I FAILED!" Ruby whines.

"Haha!" A random kid with jaundice says from the stands.

"Hey shut up!" Ruby yells at him.

**For spacing issues i will cut this into segments. **


End file.
